Queen Diamondback
Diamondback and her coding were made by me! Please do not steal or edit her for any reason. ''' '''Queen Diamondback of the Scorpion Desert SandWings Appearance Diamondback is a beautiful SandWing with a slim yet strong build and a somewhat narrow head. She keeps her frill neat and flat, and it transitions back and forth between the colors of black and pale yellow. Her golden almost white main scales are covered in black diamond shaped markings that somewhat resemble Ex-Princess Blister’s, and three of those markings lie underneath each of her eyes. Her black tail barb has two barbs which can both inject venom into her enemies, and her teeth are as white as freshly fallen snow. The scales on her underbelly and the webbing of her wings are the same pale sandy yellow as her frill, and her slightly extra curved claws are a light black. Her longer than average horns are as white as a star seen from far away, and her icy blue eyes can pierce through anyone’s soul. Gold is what makes Diamondback really catch someone’s eye. She has two pairs of gold earrings. One pair is shaped like a small lizard, and the other pair is shaped like a snake. Small sapphires make the lizard earring look like they have eyes, and rubies do the same for the snake pair. A beautiful deep golden colored Royal Payton is usually resting around her neck, and gold rings with various gems fit comfortably around her front talons. Multiple beautiful small golden chains drape over the tops of her wings, and sapphires and rubies dangle from the chains. The chains themselves hook onto her wing spikes so they don’t fall off. A golden tail bands wraps around her tail multiple times, and sapphires are embedded into it. Four golden horn bands with rubies imbedded in them are cuffed around her horns, and on hot days she wears a white veil over her head. Personality Most dragons assume Diamondback is a snotty dragoness who thinks herself higher than everyone else. They couldn’t be more wrong. Diamondback is a kind and smart dragoness who believes that everyone is equal. She stays very composed, even under extremely stressful situations, and she rarely snaps and shows her darker side. When someone does push her over the limit, most would describe her rage as a dormant volcano that suddenly decided to explode half the continent. She won’t hurt anyone, but that’s because she doesn’t have to. She can scare almost anyone into submission. Her skills are unmatched when it comes to negotiating, and she can always calm down the most stubborn dragons. She herself can be very stubborn, but that’s only when she knows she’s right. Family and traditions are very important to her, but her tribe always come first. She’s willing to sacrifice anything to make sure they don’t have to suffer, even if it means sending her dragonets to fight. Of course that means she isn’t a happy dragon. She keeps a smile on her face for her tribe, but she is lonely deep down. Both her mate and her are devastated over the loss of their many dragonets, but they do their best to honor them. Diamondback would fight for her dragonets over and over if she was aloud to, and she plans to one day avenge them and kill all of the rotten dragons of the Empire. Especially the Animus. He hurt her in more ways than one. History Text Relationships Text Trivia Text Gallery Text Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress